


那个漂亮的学生会姐姐

by jenojea



Category: NCT
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21987937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenojea/pseuds/jenojea
Summary: 处男星/sq推主娜性转！！！！性转！！！！！性转！！！！！！！看清楚了再继续看ooc
Relationships: Na Jaemin/Park Jisung
Kudos: 27





	那个漂亮的学生会姐姐

朴志晟最近从朋友那拿到了一个推特账号，想着李东赫给自己号码时淫荡的表情，朴志晟有一点点不详的预感，这可不，朴志晟看着眼前清一色的sq图片默默地骂了一句，但是身体还是乖巧地划了下去

不得不说，“NANA”的十几万粉丝不是白来的。虽然不像其他的色情推主一样拍什么自慰视频，尺度最大的一张也不过只露了两只奶子，但是张张里面的性暗示确是一点都不少，处处都透露着色情的意味。少女介于成熟和青涩的身体给她带来了不少吸引力，就算不曾漏过私处，但是光是看着女孩的身子就忍不住去幻想些别的过分的东西

NANA最近成年了，发了有史以来尺度最大的照片，跟以往一样是不露脸的，但是这一次扒去了那层半吊不吊的衣服，漏出少女美好的酮体。她的照片带着一层淡淡的滤镜，少女心的粉，在床上对着镜子拍的。有一张是直直的跪在床上的穿着勉强遮住屁股的超短裙，对着镜子挺起胸膛，用手机遮住了大半张脸。盈盈一握的腰身曲线流畅，透着马甲线的形状，握着手机的手修长纤细，另一只手探进短裙里，不知道在做些什么，更引人遐想。一双娇小可人的乳房，看起来白皙柔软，仿佛一用力就会留下印子。形状姣好的乳房乳头泛着粉，泛着一种令人把玩的邀请，乳尖上翘，让人感觉一撞就会晃起一阵阵乳波。粉色的头发垂落在胸前，和白皙的皮肤衬在一起更加色情

在人的主页逛了一圈，朴志晟这个小处男硬生生把自己看硬了。朴志晟咬咬牙，暗骂自己不争气，手慢慢附上了硬起的东西，缓缓动作起来。朴志晟的东西跟他的年纪相比大上不少，粉红的茎身透着未经人事的味道，硬起来的时候龟头翘起，阴茎涨成红色，青筋突起，布满了茎身。精液从指尖溢出来，朴志晟闭上眼睛，感受着身下传来的快感

精液射在手上，朴志晟无所谓地抽了张纸擦了擦，默默地点下了关注键。只是好奇而已，朴志晟这么想着，感觉这头粉色头发有一点眼熟，是谁来着？朴志晟想着

周一的到来总是令人抱怨的，阳光透过树叶洒在地上，九月的风还带着点燥热的感觉。朴志晟背着书包踩着自行车，嘴里叼着半块面包，面无表情地看了看手表，要迟到了，管他呢。

“同学等一下！”

少女稚嫩的声音从身后传来，带着清晨阳光的味道，干净又清爽。朴志晟认命地停下车，转过头去看看自己要死在哪位好汉手中。映入眼帘的就是那一头张扬的粉发，带着些微卷，双马尾乖巧地挂在两边。朴志晟愣住了，眼前的人不自觉地就变成了手机里那具勾人的身体，带着些青涩的性感展现在眼前。少女跑过来，因为运动而有些喘息，胸脯微微起伏着，朴志晟看着涨红了脸

“你是哪个班的？”

“高二三班朴志晟。”

朴志晟一股脑地说了出来，也没听清面前的人说了些什么。

女孩扬起一个漂亮的笑，看着面前惊慌的小学弟，开口便是爽朗的声音

“记住你啦小学弟，下次可别再迟到啦”

朴志晟看着少女的背影有些出神。

回到班上，朴志晟绞尽脑汁寻找着那个女孩的一点信息。高三一班的罗渽敏，学习成绩不错，好像还是学生会的，长得很漂亮，好像还是大部分男生的幻想对象

罗渽敏最有吸引力的还是她那张脸，漂亮的不可方物，长长的睫毛像蝴蝶的翅膀一样扑闪着，一双大眼睛水汪汪的，嘴角像猫咪一样微微上翘

性格很好，听她身边的人都说她本质谐星，从不好好用脸，在学校的人缘也很好

真的好漂亮。朴志晟这么想着

学校的生活又臭又长，朴志晟发了几节课的呆，勉勉强强地熬过了一个上午，却在要吃午饭的时候被老师请去了办公室喝茶。正当朴志晟危襟禁坐准备接受老师的审判时，却发现老师只是叫自己来说在过几天学校的晚会上表演个节目

朴志晟这人什么都不怎么样，就是舞跳的不错，但是现在朴志晟还没有这个出头的打算。听着老师长篇大论苦口婆心地劝说，朴志晟满脑子都想着等一下跟钟辰乐几个好兄弟吃鸡的时候是拿二十个绷带还是八个医疗箱

朴志晟的思想正在遨游太空的时候，突然听到了“学生会”几个字，朴志晟一个激灵回了神

“老师您说什么？”

“啊？你这臭小子是不是都没听进去啊？”

朴志晟趁着老师还没有开启下一波嘴炮攻击的时候立马开口制止

“老师，为了班级的荣誉和利益，我一定会努力的。”

换来老师热泪盈眶的一句好孩子

朴志晟来到排练室的时候第一眼就看到了罗渽敏。张扬的粉色双马尾，黑色露脐背心配上干练的宽松运动裤，漏出的一截小腰白皙柔软。朴志晟默默地走了进去，被眼尖的罗渽敏一把抓住

“志晟学弟你好呀”

看着眼前笑的开心的脸，朴志晟有些不适应地往后退开，却被罗渽敏上前一步继续紧贴着，少女身上淡淡的清香萦绕在朴志晟鼻尖，朴志晟的脸有些发烫，乖乖对着对着面前过于热情的学姐问好

“渽敏学姐好”

罗渽敏自来熟地环上朴志晟的手臂，带着害羞的小学弟扎进人堆里

一轮介绍下来，朴志晟大概清楚了流程，也知道了罗渽敏也是报的跳舞。渽敏学姐也要跳舞吗……朴志晟看着自己身边叽里呱啦的少女想着，要是只跳给自己看就好了。朴志晟想着，脸又红透了

罗渽敏只觉得这小学弟可爱的紧，动不动就脸红，像个小仓鼠一样，便忍不住上手捏了捏人柔软的脸颊肉。不仅软还延伸性很强，罗渽敏满足的捏着朴志晟通红的脸，下了这个结论

怎么会这样？

朴志晟看着和自己走了一路，并且在自家对面停下的罗渽敏，内心骂了一句mmp。喜欢的学姐就住在我对门怎么办？当然是直接上啦！然而朴志晟这位胆子和眼睛一样小巧的显然没有这个胆子

“好巧啊，我最近刚搬进来”罗渽敏笑眯眯地看着朴志晟

“以后就是邻居啦”

朴志晟僵硬地点了点头

逃似的回到房里，朴志晟去洗了个澡，打开手机本来想看看有没有人给自己发消息，却被推特最新跳出来的通知吸引了过去。“‘NANA’发了一条新推文。朴志晟好奇地点进去，不看还好，这么一看，差点把朴志晟看射了

NANA第一次发了视频。不长，就半分钟，却足以让人为她疯狂

少女赤裸着身子，下半身堪堪地套着一条纯白色的底裤，看起来清纯又迷人，但是内裤下连着的东西就不那么清纯了。一条细线连着一个淡粉色的遥控器从内裤边缘伸出来，朴志晟也不是什么都不懂的毛头小子，一下就看出来了这可不是什么可爱的东西

视频是带着声音的，少女隐忍的呻吟在朴志晟耳边回荡着，很熟悉，朴志晟几乎一下子就想起罗渽敏的声音。跳蛋在少女的身体里作祟着，虽然看不到内裤底下的风景，却光是看着就能想象的内裤底下一塌糊涂

视频里的女孩跪坐着，双马尾搭在胸前，开始的几秒钟身体微微抽搐着，过了一会却像是受不住这样的快感一般瘫倒在床上，双腿大开对着镜头，内裤渐渐有些濡湿，双手紧紧地揪住床单，呻吟声越来越大。高潮的时候漏出紧紧咬着的粉唇，双腿猛的一缩，泄出来的淫液一下子弄湿了整条内裤，隐隐约约透出阴唇的形状

朴志晟的耳机里循环着着不到一分钟的影片，双腿之间的东西沾着些射出来的精液，朴志晟看着手上的白浊，认真的想了想这下自己会不会因为纵欲过度而英年早逝

看着NANA最新的一张照片，粉红色的头顶可可爱爱的，双马尾上绑着的发绳是朴志晟再熟悉不过的款式

罗渽敏今天戴的也是这个发绳

罗渽敏觉得那个小仓鼠一样的小学弟一直在躲着自己。罗渽敏咬着刚做好的指甲，有那么一点点苦恼。我有那么可怕嘛......

不应该对朴志晟这么上心的，本来也不是很熟。罗渽敏怏怏地趴在桌子上，但是小学弟真的好可爱，长得也好看，舞还跳得超级好。本质颜狗罗渽敏一拍桌子下定决心，她就不信搞不定朴志晟这只小仓鼠了

“志晟呀～～”少女干净的声音后面还飘着几个俏皮的小波浪

坐在朴志晟对面的钟辰乐和黄仁俊闻言相视一笑，比了个兄弟你加油的手势便有序撤退

朴志晟有些无奈地看着凑上来的罗渽敏，这位学姐也不知道怎么了，这几天一直黏着自己，太热情了点吧，朴志晟这样想着。也不过只是为了掩饰看到罗渽敏的时候满脑子的黄色颜料，不正经

罗渽敏亲密地坐在了朴志晟身边，整个人都凑到了朴志晟的身上

“学姐......”

朴志晟有些不自在地避开。平日里自己的性幻想对象这么大大咧咧地和自己亲密接触，换谁都会很惊慌失措的好不好

罗渽敏仿佛感觉不到朴志晟的不自在一般，紧紧抱住朴志晟，胸前的柔软紧贴着朴志晟的手臂。少女身上淡淡的香气弥漫在朴志晟鼻尖

“今天晚上我一个人在家，志晟要来姐姐家里玩吗？”

“好....嗯？算了吧……我晚上有点事……”

朴志晟心不在焉地听着，一个激灵清醒过来。罗渽敏笑开了

“我可都听到了哦！志晟如果不来的话，我就去敲志晟的门啦！”

看着身边美滋滋的罗渽敏，朴志晟捂脸，我这是干了些什么啊，但是有一点点期待呢……

是福不是祸 是祸躲不过，朴志晟抱着赴死的心态敲响罗渽敏家门。罗渽敏像是刚刚洗完澡，头发还有些湿，一身纯白色的睡裙，整个人窝在沙发上的时候看起来小小的一只，可可爱爱的

“来啦，随便坐吧”

朴志晟还是第一次去一个女生的家里，少女心的装饰倒是吸引了朴志晟的注意。姐姐也是个小女生啊，朴志晟这么想着

不应该把手机落下的，朴志晟懊恼的看着面前的罗渽敏

“志晟怎么能看这些东西啊”

“志晟会看着姐姐的身子自慰吗？嗯？”

罗渽敏跨坐在朴志晟身上，手里拿着朴志晟的手机，上面赫然显示着一张张色情照片。朴志晟满脸通红，手足无措地看着罗渽敏

“志晟硬了呢，姐姐帮你弄出来好不好？”

朴志晟听不到罗渽敏说了什么，当他反应过来的时候，罗渽敏已经解开了他的牛仔裤，已经硬起的东西直挺挺地对着罗渽敏的小脸，耀武扬威地炫耀着自己傲人的尺寸，阴茎上布满了凸起的青筋，柱身泛着情欲的红色

“好大......”

罗渽敏不禁发出了一声感叹，一双小手握上了朴志晟的阴茎，伸出小舌头小猫舔奶般的舔弄起来。罗渽敏张大嘴试着把朴志晟的东西含进去，却只能堪堪含住龟头，含不到的地方就用手轻轻撸动着。朴志晟被罗渽敏磨的受不了，一只大手放在罗渽敏的头顶上，却又舍不得让人给自己深喉，就这么放在那一下下抚摸着罗渽敏柔软的头发

“呃......”

朴志晟忍不住低吼一声，在射出来的时候强忍着想把阴茎拔出来，却还是射了一半在罗渽敏嘴里，罗渽敏乖乖地把嘴里的东西咽了下去，剩下一部分射在了罗渽敏脸上，白色的精液从罗渽敏的脸上滑下来，显得格外淫靡

朴志晟咬咬牙，粗暴的把罗渽敏从自己胯下拽到怀里，霸道地吻上罗渽敏柔软的唇，手上动作不停，把罗渽敏的睡裙扯开，褪下罗渽敏的内裤，花穴早已濡湿一片，朴志晟塞了一根手指进去，带出来一滩淫液，朴志晟把手放到罗渽敏面前

“姐姐已经湿了呢，姐姐这么淫荡的吗？”

罗渽敏难耐的用穴口蹭了蹭朴志晟的阴茎，一双眼睛水汪汪地看着朴志晟，一双眼睛透着媚意，眼角被情欲熏得通红，朴志晟咬牙，还真是有勾人的本事，估计没有哪个男人不会因为这个眼神硬起来。朴志晟拍了拍罗渽敏的屁股

“乖，跪到沙发上来，屁股对着我”

得不到想要的肉棒，罗渽敏委屈地嘟嘟嘴，但是既然想吃肉棒就要乖乖听话，罗渽敏只好乖乖照做。朴志晟满意地看着罗渽敏听话地跪在沙发上，屁股高高翘起，穴口空虚地一张一合。

朴志晟仔细打量着罗渽敏的下体，少女一般粉粉的，出乎意料的很干净，漂亮的花唇在冷空气下轻颤着。朴志晟附身附上罗渽敏，在姐姐粉粉嫩嫩的耳垂上吸吮着

“我看姐姐点赞了一个舔穴视频呢，姐姐喜欢被舔吗，志晟满足你好不好？”

罗渽敏的瞳孔放大，害怕地摇了摇头，想要爬起来逃开朴志晟的禁锢，却被人拉着脚踝扯回来，牢牢锁在自己怀里

“不……志晟……不啊啊啊啊啊！”

朴志晟毫不犹豫地附上了那处禁地，痒意和快感混合着涌上来，罗渽敏想夹紧双腿，双脚却被朴志晟钳制住。朴志晟伸出舌头，在罗渽敏紧闭着的花穴里轻舔着，粗糙的舌尖划过敏感的内壁，引得罗渽敏一阵颤栗

朴志晟掰开罗渽敏的臀，轻轻的舔吻着汁水泛滥的花穴。灵活的舌尖舔吮着敏感的阴蒂。罗渽敏被舔的受不了，却怎么也挣不脱朴志晟的禁锢，反而不受控制地把屁股往人脸上凑

罗渽敏高潮了，朴志晟能感受到少女的娇躯微微抽搐着，细腰整个瘫软下来，要不是被朴志晟搂着，估计整个人都要陷进沙发里，穴口淌出清澈的液体，被朴志晟舔了个干净

“姐姐的水真多，又甜又腻，真是个小骚货”

朴志晟把罗渽敏转了个身抱在怀里，调笑着在人耳边说道。罗渽敏委委屈屈地撇了撇嘴，小声地反驳到

“我才没有呢”

朴志晟轻笑了一声，沾染上情欲的低音炮听起来低沉性感，罗渽敏的耳朵红了一片。朴志晟 撸了一把自己的性器，精神奕奕的大东西早已硬的通红，马眼里溢出精液，顺着柱身滑下来，色情的不行

朴志晟把罗渽敏抱到自己的阴茎上，在阴唇上慢慢地摩擦着，罗渽敏的淫水已经沾湿了肉棒，下身痒到不行，忍不住抬臀去找那硬邦邦的大东西，想要马上吃进去给自己止止穴心的瘙痒

朴志晟使坏地只是在腿间摩擦着，龟头不小心蹭过阴蒂，引起罗渽敏浑身一颤。罗渽敏被欺负的受不了，抱着朴志晟的脖子，红着眼眶软声求着面前的男孩给自己

朴志晟舔吻着罗渽敏的一对椒乳。罗渽敏的胸不算大，但是胸型很漂亮，乳头粉粉嫩嫩的，未经人事的身体美好的像艺术品一般。朴志晟吸吮着罗渽敏的乳尖，仿佛要吸出奶一样，着迷一般的在少女白皙的乳房上留下一个个色情的痕迹

被粗大的性器填满的瞬间，罗渽敏发出一声满足的喟叹，体内的空虚被炽热的性器填的满满当当的。罗渽敏甩了甩头发，双手撑在朴志晟胸膛上，骑在他身上扭着腰努力吞吃着学弟的肉棒

性器在穴内刺激着内壁上的敏感点，罗渽敏知道怎么让自己爽到，也知道怎么伺候朴志晟。肉棒每一次顶到敏感点上，少女的穴口紧缩，紧紧地吸住朴志晟的性器

“嗯……呃啊……志晟啊……”

罗渽敏迷离着双眼抱着朴志晟的脖子，把头低下去向朴志晟索吻。朴志晟扶着罗渽敏的腰，享受着少女的服侍，把罗渽敏的双唇含在嘴里细细吮吸

朴志晟抱住罗渽敏的身躯把人压在沙发上，把人惹双脚抬起放到自己的腰侧，朴志晟撩了下汗湿的头发，揉捏着罗渽敏绵软的臀瓣，狠命地抽插起来

肉棒狠狠地蹭过敏感点，囊袋拍打在臀瓣上，阴蒂被狠狠地刺激。纤细的腰隐隐透出肉棒的形状。隔着肚子感觉快要被顶穿了一样，罗渽敏迷迷糊糊地想着。罗渽敏被身下疯狂涌上来的快感快要逼疯，整个人受不了地颤抖着，双眼被操到失焦，口水顺着下巴滴落

“啊啊啊啊志晟啊……轻……轻点……姐姐受不住了嗯啊……”

罗渽敏红着眼眶向朴志晟求饶，朴志晟轻笑了一声，就这插入的姿势把人转了一圈，肉棒碾过敏感点，罗渽敏彻底软了腰。朴志晟压低罗渽敏的背，让自己的学姐把臀部高高翘起，扯着罗渽敏的头发把人压在沙发上就是一顿猛操

“啪”

清脆的一巴掌落在罗渽敏的屁股上，突如其来的痛感刺激的罗渽敏穴口一缩，差点把朴志晟夹射出来。朴志晟嘶了一声，红着眼睛用肉棒撵着罗渽敏的敏感点，逼出诱人的呻吟

“呃啊啊啊……不要……求求你……轻点……呜呜……”

朴志晟咬着牙对着罗渽敏的屁股又是一巴掌

“啊！志晟！不……我错了啊啊啊啊啊……”

朴志晟操红了眼，抓着罗渽敏的头发强迫人抬起头

“小骗子，明明下面把我咬的那么紧，想男人的精液想疯了吧”

朴志晟抓着罗渽敏的胯往下身用力一撞，罗渽敏被这一顶彻底失了声。太深了，已经顶到子宫了，罗渽敏双目无神地看着朴志晟，下身用力吸着学弟的大肉棒

朴志晟咬着罗渽敏的耳朵

“学姐给我生个孩子好不好”

“好……”

朴志晟笑开了，抱住罗渽敏，一边往阴道深处顶弄着，一边用修长的手刺激着罗渽敏的阴蒂。阴蒂带来的快感是巨大的，罗渽敏死死地抓着朴志晟的手，泪水从眼里落下，身体因为过大的快感不断抽搐着

“呜呜呜呜不要……嗯！我……我要高潮了啊啊啊啊……”

被操哭了呢，朴志晟想着，一只手手无情的把玩着少女敏感的阴蒂，淫水弄湿了朴志晟的大手，另一只手揉捏着罗渽敏的小乳，不断剐蹭着乳头

罗渽敏的身躯触电般的抖动了两下，朴志晟知道她高潮了，淫水像开了闸一样的从下身涌出来，沾湿了身下的沙发

朴志晟加快了抽送的速度，抵着罗渽敏的敏感点射了出来，温凉的精液灌进了少女的花穴。肉棒抽出来的时候，白浊争先恐后地从穴口涌出来，失禁一般的流了一地


End file.
